Council of the twenty-eight
by Shandra23
Summary: Angry Hermione /Ancient rites/ not so happy Ministry! The war is won but little has changed. Hermione is not happy about it and has every intention to change the world. Unfortunatuly there is that stupid Marriage Law (brooding-mare-law in her opinion) she has to deal with first. But she wouldn't be Hermione Granger if that would stop her from reaching her goal! Lots of pairings!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character and no copyright infringment is intended. Not making any money.

 **A/N: Just something that popped up in my head and wouldn't go away. I wrote it in one go. I hope you enjoy it! Let me hear what you think.**

* * *

Council of the twenty-eight

Hermione Granger was angry! More than that she was raging spitting mad! And that was never a good thing. Furious with the Wizarding World and her two so called best friends in particular she stormed out of Grimmauld Place. She ignored Harry's voice that pledged her to wait and apparated as soon as possible. Landing in her own apartment she realised that it would probably the first place they would look for her, so after a short moment she apparated again.

Normally she would have stopped for a moment to appreciate the beautiful flower meadow around her but today she simply stomped down the path towards the mansion, as soon as she landed.

Six years had passed since the end of the second Wizarding War. At first Hermione had been euphoric. Many people, good and bad, had lost their life but in the end the light side had won and it was a chance to start anew. Or so Hermione had stupidly thought. After rebuilding Hogwarts and finishing her final year she was forced to wake up from her pink tinted daydream and realise that very little had changed. Sure, half-bloods and muggle-born weren't targeted any longer and the word 'mudblood' was frowned up upon but that did not change the fact that they were still considered second-class citizens. She was considered one of the most intelligent witch of her time, she had the highest NEWT scores in over three hundred years but nobody would take her on as an apprentice. She might have been Harry Potter's best friend, but she was still simply a muggle-born. A witch without a family name that could be of some benefit for the master. A Ministry desk job (a paper pusher!) was all that was offered. A job she refused.

Her order of Merlin had come with a nice amount of money which allowed her the freedom to do so. Unlike Ron she had no need for an extravagant lifestyle. While her ex-boyfriend managed to waste nearly all of his gallons for witches, parties and Quidditch supplies she had used her Arithmancy skills to increase it. By now she was considered a very wealthy witch (not that she had told anyone, least of all Ronald!) and if she wanted she would not have to work a single day in her life. Of course she would not be Hermione Granger if she considered that an option!

She wanted to work! She wanted to do something meaningful. Change things and make a different. All those things the Ministry obviously tried to avoid. Why make new laws, reconsider old views or stop living in the thirteen century if one could simply ignore the past and carry on as if nothing happened?

So two years ago Hermione had started a research project about Wizarding Law and its legislative progress (of course Ron and Harry were ignorant about it and never questioned her flimsy answers about her job as a researcher).

There had to be a way to change things. But the more she had read the more she realised that the Wizarding World had crippled itself with dozens of Ministries, paperwork and ministry workers who regarded themselves as much too important. No wonder Voldemort had managed to overthrow the Ministry with such ease.

There were so many things that had to be renewed. The Hogwarts curriculum, the treatment of muggle-born and half-bloods, the ignorance of old traditions, the ignorance of their recent history! But it was simply ignored and had become worse since Kingsley Shacklebolt had retired as Minister of Magic last year (it was only interim based after all). Over the last few month the new Minister Montgomery Greywood, a half-blood, was doing his best to degrade the pure-blood families in every way possible. In his opinion it obviously was some kind of retribution for the past.

In Hermione's opinion he was an idiot! And she wasn't alone with it. Many of the old families were more than a little irked. Something she learned to use to her advantage for her research. It was truly astonishing what a few well-placed words, her status as war heroine and the help of a few friends could accomplish. By now she had spoken to the Bones family (or what was left of it –Susan), the Greengrass family (who had managed to survive the war with only minor losses – two distant cousins), the Longbottom family (Augusta had been the most helpful), the Malfoys (Hermione nearly had a panic attack at seeing Lucius Malfoy but both of them somehow managed to survive the interview mostly due to Mrs. Malfoys efforts to keep it light and friendly. A remarkable woman.), Mr. Ollivander (with whom she had a most interesting debate about the use and making of wands), Mister Weasley (who had been a good source of information after she had answered all his questions about muggle technology) and had a long but exhausting talk with the portrait of Phineas Black at Grimmauld Place. She wanted to know their opinion about…well everything. What had to change? What was missing? What had happened that someone like Riddle had such an easy play? What was needed to make a real change? A lot.

The aristocrat's like the Malfoy's, Augusta Longbottom, the Greengrass' and Phineas Black mourned the loss of respect. The loss of traditions, that at one time where cherished and lived. In former times it had been the old families that had hosted bonfires, magical circles and other magical rites.

Narcissa Malfoy complained about the lack of proper etiquette.

Phineas Black complained about the lacking curriculum at Hogwarts (how should anybody defend himself against the Dark Arts if he wasn't educated in it? Why was practical Runes banned from Hogwarts? Or formal classes? How could anybody see the true value of Divination if it was taught by someone like Trelawney?) Hermione had to agree there.

Susan Bones told her that her aunt was often annoyed about the lack of knowledge concerning the Wizarding Government and Law. Obviously Amelia Bones had many heated debates with Albus Dumbledore about the lack of law classes.

Ollivander missed the respect for his work. In former times he told her making a magical object was part of the curriculum. Nowadays everyone wanted a wand but nobody was interested in the work behind it or the indigents that were used. In his opinion witches and wizards lacked a deeper understanding for the magic they used every day.

Mr. Weasley missed a proper Muggle class –no surprise there, but Hermione had to agree with him. Hogwarts classes concerning muggles were completely outdated and sometimes downright ridiculous.

Mrs. Longbottom surprised her. She criticized the lack of respect from muggle-borns and half-bloods. At first Hermione had been speechless. She had expected something like that from the Malfoy's or the Greengrass family. But not from the Longbottom's. But Augusta had simply smiled at her and explained her point of view. It wasn't that she denied muggle-borns or half-bloods their standing in the Wizarding World, quite the opposite she said. If there was one thing the Wizarding World needed it was fresh blood. What she did not care for was the lack of respect concerning the wizarding ways. _"Wizarding England is not Muggle England. You can't come into a different society and tell them everything they do is wrong simply because you were raised differently."_

Hermione had blushed twenty shades of red, first in anger than in shame. She had a point there and after a few long minutes of silence she had asked Mrs. Longbottom to help her to get a better understanding of the Wizarding World. She had happily agreed to meet once a week with her. These days Hermione made a real effort to keep her own ignorance at a minimum. She dressed in witches robes, learned about etiquette and wizarding history (which Ron and Harry found hilarious –at least the dressing part). She still did not agree with many things, but she had a better understanding of why some things were handled in a certain way.

OOO

Roughly five month ago she stumbled over something called "The Council of the twenty-eight". A magical council consisting of twenty-eight pure-blooded families. At first she had rolled her eyes and ignored it.

She remembered overhearing Theodore Nott lecturing a fellow fifth year Slytherin about the importance of keeping the lines of the sacred twenty-eight pure. Later she had asked Ginny about it and her friend had told her that there were only twenty-eight families left which were considered completely pure-blooded. At least somewhere in the 1930s when Nott's grandfather recorded them. Absolut rubbish in Hermione's opinion, but the council was mentioned more than once and awakened her curiosity.

Even before the Ministry of Magic had replaced the Wizard's Council in 1707 the "Council of the twenty-eight" had been in existence. In fact it was the Council that decided that the Wizard's Council was outdated and needed to be replaced. More so, it seemed the Council was called together whenever there was need for a change. Excited Hermione had doubled her effort to find out more and with the help of Minerva McGonagall and Augusta Longbottom she had managed to find a list of the Council Members from 1707 (who decided to found the MoM) and from 1803 (who decided on using Dementors to guard prisoners of Azkaban, after a mass outbreak that resulted in the slaughter of three muggle villages and the almost discovery through muggle authorities).

Some names where on both list. Like: Abbot, Avery, Black, Crouch, Fawley, Flint, Gaunt, Greengrass, LeStrange, Longbottom, Malfoy, McMillian, Ollivander, Prewett, Rosier, Shafiq and Weasley.

But others changed. Hermione read many names she had heard of and others that were unknown to her: Bones, Bulstrode, Burke, Campell, Carrow, Fox, Heart, Hufflepuff, Kettleburn, McIntosh, Lynch, Powell, Nott, Parkinson, Rowle, Selwyn, Shaklebolt, Slughorn, Travers, Yaxley, White and Wilkes.

So the Council was not set in stone but changed over time. Hermione guessed that in 1707 and 1803 there had been a lot more than twenty-eight pure-blooded families left. So the number of the council had nothing to do with sacred pure-bloods, though she guessed each and every member of those councils had been a pureblood. Many of those families had been destroyed during the last two wars or died out due to Squibs and low birth-rates.

 _That_ was something the Ministry of Magic had noticed however. And their answer to increase the birth-rates was a ridiculous marriage law. Well more a birthing-law (brood-mare law in Hermione's opinion). Every witch and wizard above the age of twenty-five who was capable of birthing children was required to produce at least one child. Of course that wasn't all. The matches had to be approved – _approved! –_ by the Ministry and if no match was found within a year the Ministry would find a suitable match!

" _The Magic must be compatible!"_

Hermione snorted and knocked on the wooden door in front of her. Compatible, as if! The old families were in an uproar as many of the contracts had to be annulled due to a lack of _compatibility_. She would show them compatibility!

"Missy Mione?" A squeaky voice asked and Hermione was ripped out of her thoughts.

"Hello Tilly! I would like to see Susan."

"Missy Susan is with Missy Daphne. You is always welcome Missy Susan says, so Tilly will show Missy Mione to the library."

"Thank you Tilly."

OOO

"Hermione," Susan greeted her with a warm smile as she saw her walking through the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Hiding!" Hermione admitted sheepishly.

"Did Potter and Weasley get on your nerves, again?" Asked Daphne Greengrass over the cup of her afternoon tea.

It had come to a surprise to Hermione that she had befriended the two witches in front of her. Well that she had befriended Daphne Greengrass. Though all three of them had gone to Hogwarts at the same time they had barley spoken to each other during their seven (eight) years. Just another thing that needed to change Hermione realised.

While she and Susan had always been on a friendly terms, Hermione couldn't remember a single occasion where she and Daphne had changed words. Mostly due to her being a Gryffindor muggle-born and Daphne being a Syltherin pure-blood. But during her research project the three witches had become good friends and met quite regularly.

"Yes they told me I shouldn't make such a drama out of it. It shouldn't be so difficult to find someone _compatible,_ " Hermione spat remembering Rons's words. Her ex always enjoyed to remind her that he finally beat her in something. And while Harry didn't rub his marriage under her nose, he did not defend her either. Nothing new there. "Me being a war heroine and all that rot."

"What has that to do with finding a compatible match?" Susan wanted to know with a frown.

"That was probably how he found a wife. Due to his new acquainted fame." Daphne commented with an unlady like snot, but was probably right. Though Lavender and Ron had dated during their Hogwarts days, it probably sweetened the deal for the blond witch that her husband was Ronald Weasley, war hero and best friend of the boy who defeated Voldemort. At least she didn't tire of repeating it to anyone who wanted to hear it. Or not.

"Yeah well, he married her before the law came out. So he wasn't forced to test their compatibility." Susan chipped in with a sour expression while she poured Hermione a cup of tea.

"No he was not." Hermione confirmed. "But he tends to forget that. As well as Harry and Ginny."

"I know what you mean. Tory is the same." Daphne nodded. Her sister had the unfortunate pleasure to be married to one Draco Malfoy (though Astoria seemed quite happy with the match). "I mean don't get me wrong I am more than happy that Goyle and myself are not compatible," she shuddered at the idea of marring her former house mate. "But that doesn't mean I'm happy to marry some strange wizard that accidentally matches my magic." Susan and Hermione both nodded in understanding. "My parents are searching frantically for a suitable match. Last week they forced me to test with two wizards I've never heard of before. One of them was at least seventy!"

"Oh god!" Susan pressed her hand over her mouth, while Hermione gagged inwardly. "I thought the law was to provide children, not force witches to play nurses for old wizards!" She snapped scandalized.

Daphne and Hermione looked at each other before they started to giggle. Susan was normally so shy and soft spoken.

"We need to overthrow that stupid law!" Hermione muttered angrily into her cup of tea.

"I am all ears if you have a plan, Miss Granger!"

"Well…" Hermione started and regretted it the moment the word left her mouth. Both witches stiffened their backs and looked at her through hopeful eyes. Sighing she dropped her cup back to its plate. "As you know I've been working on a research project recently."

"Recently? You've been working on it for the last two years. Whatever it is exactly!"

"I've been looking for a way to change to Wizarding World."

After a moment of silence Daphne started to giggle and soon Susan followed her friend.

"I mean it!" Hermione snapped.

"Of course you do!" Daphne agreed still giggling. "And I believe you, but it is such a typical Granger thing to do. Other people try to change the colour of their robes and you try to change the world!"

"And she will probably succeed." Susan grinned.

"Probably!"

"Are you two finished?" Hermione asked irritated but her lips twitched the slightest bit. "I think I have found a way," more giggling. "But it will take time and unfortunately we don't have time." The giggling stopped.

"My twenty-fifths birthday is six weeks from now," Daphne whispered suddenly dead serious. "If I haven't found a match by my own, the Ministry will force one on me!"

"I know Daphne," Hermione assured her. "My own birthday is just two weeks after your own." Silence followed.

"My birthday isn't until December but that doesn't change a thing. We have to do something. We are not the only witches affected by that stupid law. A few days ago I met the Partil twins. Both had marriage contracts that were annulated due to the incompatibility. Much like Daphne's parents their mother is trying to find them new husbands. They looked absolutely miserable."

"Yeah. Pansy is the same."

"What was your plan Mione?"

"Has any of you ever heard of the Council of the twenty eight?"

"You mean the Sacred twenty-eight?" Daphne asked but Hermione shook her head. "No I mean the Council of the twenty-eight."

Both witches shook their heads, so Hermione explained what she found out.

"So this Council has the power to overthrow Ministry laws?"

"Yes. It always contained members of the oldest and most influential twenty-eight families."

"They could just come together, decide new laws and" Susan snipped her fingers. "Everyone had to follow it?"

"Yes in principle. I guess the Ministry simply forgot about it and never released a law against it. Their last gathering was in 1803. And you have to admit it isn't that easy to get twenty-eight members of old and influential families together. Let alone agree on something. There isn't a list set in stone of who has to be a member. On the one hand that is really good, cause that allows such a Council to come together on the other hand…"

"The families will argue about the privilege to be part of it."

"Yes. But I stumbled over a side note that mentioned that there was always a triad chairmanship. Three members who would call a Council meeting, appoint new members in case something had changed, speak to the public. That kind of thing. Every few years that leadership changed."

"Do you know who the last to hold that position was?"

"Shafiq, Black and Heart!"

Daphne made a grimace. "Shafiq are extinct since the beginning of the last century. The Heart family is even longer extinct and the Black's…well I guess that would be Draco."

"Wonderful!"

"Yeah, well even if we could manage to gather that Council it would only help us in the long run."

A few minutes nobody said a thing. All three were deep in thoughts until Susan spoke up.

"So we either find ourselves some wizards or the Ministry," she looked at Daphne "or your parents," will force match on us, right?"

"Yes!"

"Well than, let's find a wizard!"

"How?"

"Magic!"

"What?" Hermione laughed.

"Well are we witches or not? There has to be some kind of spell or ritual. If the Ministry is able to tell us if we are compatible to a wizard, there must be a spell to find your ideal match."

"You mean like a love spell?"

"No, I mean like a matching spell. Like a Soulmate or a Magic-match kind of thing?"

"Magic-match?" Now it was Daphne's time to snicker. "But I know what you mean. At least I guess I do. A good match does not qualify love."

"Yes."

"Hmm. I guess that idea has some merit. But it could take us month to find a spell like that. It can't be highly known otherwise a lot of witches and wizards would use it at the moment."

"Yeah, I agree," said Hermione slowly. "But I know just the witch who could help us with that!"

OOO

"Of course such spell exists." The blonde witch answered in a voice that mothers used when their children asked obvious questions.

The three witches starred at Luna Lovegood.

"There…there is?" Susan was the first to find her voice.

"Of course. That was how witches and wizards found their ideal match in former times. The magical community was not that large, so it was pretty common to use it. But it is so old that nobody remembers the actual spell."

At once the hopeful expression vanished form their faces. Luna not as obvious as others tended to believe noticed the changes at one.

"I guess that is not what you wanted to hear."

"No," Daphne admitted. "We all need a husband, thanks to that stupid law, but none of us is smitten with the idea that Ministry will choose one for us."

"Hmm," Luna said in her usual dreamy voice. "Maybe there is a different way."

"What do you mean?"

"There are a lot of old spells that were used to find a match. Some forbidden some forgotten and some simply out of use."

"But not by you?"

"My mother's family is very old," Luna smiled dreamily.

"What was your mother's name?"

"Pandora LeBeau."

"Oh!" Daphne whispered.

"Oh?" Hermione asked bewildered and looked from one witch to the other. "Who was Pandora LeBeau?"

"The LeBeau's are indeed a very old family. French origin. Very old. Very powerful and very dark." Daphne answered.

"Not dark." Luna smiled sadly at them. "Have you not realised by now that a spell is formed by its caster? There are very few things black or white. It's the intention behind it that matters."

A few years ago Hermione would have started to argue against her friend but over the last years she had learned that it was always fruitful to listen carefully and review everything in her head before she started an argument.

"You are right Luna," she finally nodded and the witch looked at her with a slightly surprised face. "Most of the time the intention defines the magic. A normally harmless spell can cause quite the damage if it is used with dark intentions and I guess the same can be said for…let's say spells of a darker intend."

Now the blonde was smiling brightly at her. "You have changed Hermione! You finally learned to see more than black and white."

"So you know a spell that could help us?"

"Yes."

OOO

"So we need seven witches? Why?"

"Because seven is a magical number. We also need to perform it atLughnasadh, as it is the next best ritual day. It is powerful magic, thus we need all the help we can get."

Susan nodded. "We could ask the Partil twins. I told you they didn't look happy about the situation."

"And Pansy," Daphne added. Hermione tried not to grimace. Though she and Pansy managed to act civilised around each other they weren't exactly on friendly terms.

"Who else?"

"Me," Luna added. "I may be a year younger but I would like to have a choice too."

"Of course."

"What exactly is required in this ritual?"

"You are allowed to make wishes about your match. Not too much and not to random things. Just things you would wish for in a person that will spend the rest of his life with you."

"You mean like intelligent, witty, charming and good in bed?" Daphne asked with an evil smirk.

"Yes, though I would prefer open-minded, adventures, loving and family focused." Luna smiled.

Intelligent and loving. That were things Hermione found desirable as well. But she also wished for a man who would likewise stand up for her and allow her to fight her own battles. Someone who could come to love her for who she was. Someone who could find her desirable as a woman and didn't fear her mind. Understanding, ambiguous, loyal. Looking at Daphne she had to admit that her last comment wasn't to be sneered at either.

"Okay. I guess we can manage that. Do we have to write it down?"

"No just think about it during the ritual."

"Ok. But what is the price?" Susan asked. "With magical rituals there is always a price. Blood, power, life-force something like that."

Hermione hadn't considered that and looked at Luna with alarm. But the blonde witch simply smiled at them. "Of course there is. The ritual will only allow to call wizards that are already dead, but didn't get the change to provide an heir."

Susan and Hermione starred at Luna as if she had lost her mind.

"Dead wizards?" Susan gasped in horror. "You mean we could be paired with anyone who hasn't…proliferate? Like any Death Eater, or even Vol-vol….Voldemort himself?" She rushed out.

"Yes and no. In theory yes. But he would have to fit your wishes and you would have to accept him."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the magic of our circle will provide us with suitable wizards who fit our description."

"You mean dead and horny!" Daphne muttered.

"I mean dead, without an heir, fitting your wishes. But it would be your choice to accept him or them. Just like it is their choice to accept you!"

"Oh, well if there is a choice." Susan muttered.

"There always is a choice." Luna smiled.

"So the price for us is to provide them with a child?" Daphne asked and Luna nodded. "What is their price?"

"To make you happy of course."

OOO

Four weeks later on the sunset of Lughnasadh, the seven witches were standing on the old ritual ground near Parkinson Manor. Their flimsy ritual gowns were sticking to their sweaty skins in the hot summer night but none of the girls cared. All of them were chanting and concentration on the ritual.

After asking Pansy and the Partil twins if they wanted to join (better a dead wizard than an old lecherous bastard –Pansy's words) they started with the necessary arrangements for the ritual.

Clothes, cleaning powders, flowers to burn in the fire, the correct runes they had to draw on their foreheads, the ritual words.

And all that had to be done without raising notice from anyone. Now four weeks later on the first of August they were standing in a circle, joint at their hands trying to focus their magic.

Hermione had never been part of a ritual, so she wasn't sure what to expect but was surprised when she started to feel the magic flowing through her. Not just her own, but that of the other six witches around her. Powerful witches.

She could feel the magic flowing through her arms, spreading through her body. Up into her hair that crackled like the fire in front of them and down into her legs into the ground. It was a heady feeling that made her euphoric and bestowed her with unknown strength.

Slowly and steadily she could heir their voices getting stronger. More determined. The magic crackled around them like fireworks and in the vanishing daylights they stood out like a flame.

Again and again they chanted their phrases until suddenly everything stopped. When Hermione opened her eyes and noticed she was no longer standing on the ritual grounds. Instead she was standing inside a beautiful library. It wasn't the biggest one she had ever seen but from what she could see a well-tended one. There was no dust, no book carelessly lying around. On one side two leather winged chairs were standing in front of a small fireplace. On the other a beautiful mahogany desk stood in front of a small window.

In short it was the perfect library, in Hermione's opinion. "Magnificient."

"Well, thank you my dear."

Hermione whirled around and stared at the unknown wizard across from her, who was suddenly sitting in one of the winged chairs. The other was occupied by a second man who looked much like the first.

"Brothers?" It wasn't what she wanted to ask, but it was what came out of her mouth.

"Twins actually. Fraternal. I'm the older one of course."

"By five minutes, Azael. Minutes not years!" The second wizard muttered, but grinned at her.

Hermione blinked at them stupidly before she remembered why she was here. Or at least she thought she knew why she was here. The ritual. Her candidates, if she wanted to call them that.

"My name is Hermione Granger."

As if she had hexed them they both suddenly stood up and approached her.

"Where are our manners, darling?" They both exclaimed at the same time, which made her giggle in a totally Hermione untypical manor.

"My name is Azael Shafiq and this is my brother Emiljan Shafiq," the older brother introduced them and in a quick move both of them had gripped her hands and pressed a kiss to the back of it.

A bit dazzled Hermione starred at them. They were both very good looking, in that annoying pure-blood kind of way. Perfect skin, perfect hair and perfect build. But Hermione guessed she should be thankful.

Both were a head taller than her (which wasn't very difficult) though Azael was a few inches shorter than his brother, with a slim athletic built and tanned skin. While Azael's hair was short and a dirty blond, Emiljan's was dark brown and bound in the back. Similar however were the stunning sea-green eyes that looked at her with the same mischief twinkle she was used from the Weasley twins. Well was just once upon a time, before Fred's death.

"Pleased to meet you!" Unsure she looked from one to the other. "So I have to choose?"

"Only if you want to!" Azael answered after a moment of hesitation. "Though we hoped we could convince you to take both of us."

"Two for the price of one, so to speak!" Emiljan grinned at her and Hermione blushed which only widened the grin on their faces.

"So why should I choose you?" Hermione finally dared to ask and allowed the brothers to lead her to one of the winged chairs. With a cheeky grin they settled down on the back rests.

"Well let's see… you wished for an intelligent wizard."

Hermione nodded.

"Well you could get two! A Master of Runes and a Master of Charms."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up as they nodded. "What about you darling? We would want an intelligent witch for the mother of our unborn child."

Again she blushed but quickly straitened her back. "I had the highest NEWT scores in over three hundred years. I'm brilliant in Arithmancy and Transfiguration and quite skilled in Runes and Charms myself. Unfortunately due to my heritage nobody wanted to take me on as an apprentice." Best to be truthful from the start.

"Your heritage?" Emiljan asked confused.

"I am muggle-born."

"Ah."

"Ah?"

"Obviously the Wizarding World has learned nothing in the past dozens of years." Azael snorted. "What did we expect?"

"You…you don't mind me being muggle-born?"

"No. What we mind is ignorance and lack of power."

"And power is obviously nothing you lack, otherwise you wouldn't be here," Azael grinned. "We wouldn't be here."

"So…let's think. What else did you want? Loyal and brave?"

"Well, we were Ravenclaws not Gryffindors but we never run from a fight. Might have been a good idea though."

"What do you mean?"

"We both died defending each other during an attack from Grindelwald. Our father was stupid enough to get involved with him. After his death Gellert wasn't willing to forgo our gallons, but we weren't interested."

"Understandable."

"Yes, but stupid." Emiljan shrugged. "We are dead."

"Yes well, we might change that." Hermione pointed out boldly which earned her bright grins.

"Oh, yes we might. So what about you? Brave and loyal?"

Hermione snorted and gave them the short vision about her school years and Voldemort.

"Powerful witch," both brothers muttered followed by some colourful remarks about the Ministry.

"Understanding and what was that? A man who will allow you to fight your own battles but is always at your back to help you when necessary?"

"Yes I guess we can manage that. At times we might be a bit overbearing but nothing that can be discussed. I expect you are similar?"

Hermione smiled and nodded.

"So ambiguous?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded and before any of them could voice their opinion she described her plans for the future. Her wish to change society, to install new laws, to renew the Hogwarts curriculum, to reanimate the Council of the twenty-eight and many other things."

Both brothers starred at her with gleaming eyes. "That sounds ambiguous enough for the three of us, don't you think Emil?"

"Yes, I agree. So one last thing….good in bed?" Emil smiled down at her, while Azael leant down so his mouth was beside her ear. "Darling, I assure you we are good everywhere, not just in bed!"

Hermione couldn't supress the shiver of excitement that went down her back.

"So Hermione, do we come to some sort of agreement? You will be our ridiculous powerful, intelligent, ambiguous witch. Loyal and loving to our family. You will bless each of us with a child when the time is right? In exchange you will allow us to be your loyal, good-looking husbands who will provide you with wealth, standing, admiration." Azael started before Emil continued with a grin. "and pleasure!" Again she blushed madly and both brothers smirked at her. "We will always stand at your side to defend you and never miss an opportunity to challenge your mind and over time we won't keep ourselves form loving you. Could you do that for us too?"

Hermione nodded helplessly too overwhelmed form their speech. It was everything she could have ever hoped for.

"So we have come to an agreement?"

"Yes!" Hermione nodded. What else could she say?

"Then let's seal it with a kiss!" Azael was the first to catch her lips and Hermione felt as if she had never been kissed before. Not with such intensity and hunger. Much quicker than she liked he leant back, but before she could protest Emiljan's lips were against hers, with the same determination.

And then….everything went black.

OOO

Eleven months later:

Hermione grinned as she looked around the Hogwarts hall. Though classes would not start before September the Great hall was full of people. Finally she had accomplished what she started last year.

The Council of the twenty-eight was coming together for their first meeting in over two hundred years. The Ministry had thrown a fit, but couldn't do a thing against it. And since their little witchy ritual last August had accomplished a bit more than to provide each of them with a fitting mate, the chances of success were pretty good.

Suddenly an arm was slung around her shoulders. "If somebody would be able to beat the Ministry with their own weapons it would be you, kitten!" Sirius Black laughed and pressed a kiss against her head.

"Don't let her husbands see that," Daphne Black né Greengrass admonished her husband with a laugh. "You know what happened last time."

"Bloody wankers," Sirius muttered, but let go of her and pulled his own wife against him instead. Hermione winked at him and grinned at Daphne. Coming back from the dead had done wonders for the ex-convict. Gone was the haggard looking wizard with the greyish hair and dull eyes. In his place a youthful (abnormally handsome) man with a barking laughter and lust for life had awakened beside Daphne on the ritual grounds.

"But he is right. If anyone could accomplish it, it would be you!" Daphne agreed. "Even father and Lucius Malfoy had to compliment you on that!"

"Of course," Azael's voice piped up behind her shortly before she was pushed against a nice hard chest. "She is brilliant after all." He smiled and kissed her on the mouth before his hand came to rest above her stomach, which only widened his smile. Hermione rolled her eyes, at his self-pleased hum. Who would have thought that she would be one of the first to get with child? And enjoy it so much? "Where is Emiljan?"

"Talking to the Prewett brothers and Susan. Something about the Charms curriculum." Susan much like herself had ended up with two wizards. Gideon and Fabian Prewett. Much like the Weasley twins those two knew how entertain a room full of people and Hermione had been happy to notice that the return of his uncles had brought that certain kind of spark back to George Weasley's eyes.

"Hello Hermione. You look wonderful."

Luna, pregnant for all the world to see smiled at her and Hermione could not help but smile back. "You too Luna, you a glowing." She even nodded towards the dark haired wizard who never left her fiends side for more than a few moments since she was pregnant. Rabastan LeStrange was not the kind of wizard she had imagined for Luna, but it was obvious that he adored her. In the end that was what really mattered. None of their matches had been expected.

Pansy had ended up with Emmet Bones –Susan's uncle who had been killed in the first war. Padma had woken beside Finley and Luan Rosier, both cousins to Evan Rosier (first generation Death Eater) and murdered by the very same for refusing to join Voldemort's ranges. And Parvati had found her match in Nathaniel Selwyn, who was killed during Grindelwald's power trip much like her two wizards. With the difference that Nathaniel was an active supporter.

Hermione remembered waking up on the ritual field and remembered the arrival of Aurors even better. It had taken some time to clear things. Not only were their wizards supposed to be dead, some of them were known followers of Dark Lords and escaped convicts. She and the other witches had to prove that they weren't participating in dark magic (luckily Hermione had been prepared). In the end Ministry left them alone as they had turned up with husbands and the obligation to get pregnant.

They had been the headlines for weeks. Even after Sirius name was cleared and it was decided that nobody could punish a wizard who had already died (it was considered punishment enough –though Hermione begged to differ specially in Rabastan's case but kept her mouth shut due to her friend. On the other hand he was no longer branded with the Dark Mark, just like Sirius had woken without his tattoos. Cleansed in death, Luna liked to call it and maybe she wasn't so far off with that). It had taken months to re-establish them into Wizarding society, to force Gringott's to reopen their accounts (in Sirius case it was pretty easy as Harry was all too happy to give his godfather everything back. Excluding Grimmauld Place, which Sirius didn't really want anyway) and reclaim their Manors.

The Wizarding World had been in an uproar. Seven extinct (or in case of the Bones family nearly extinct –Susan couldn't really pass down her name) families had been brought back from the dead. Each of those wizards with a witch bound to them.

The Greengrass and Parkinson family had quickly forgotten their anger over their daughter's doings. They had found themselves some highly respectable husbands after all.

Harry and Ron weren't nearly as forgiving (both claiming she had lost her mind and was becoming a Dark Witch with questionable morals). It hurt (specially coming from Harry. After all she had stuck with him through thick and thin) but Hermione had seen no reason to feel sorry for what she did. And after some threatening from her husbands and a long talk with Sirius at least Harry had come around. In Ron's opinion she remained a Dark Witch. Fortunately the rest of the Weasley's saw things different. Probably because of Gideon and Fabian, but Hermione could care less.

Her eyes wandered through the hall and she saw many familiar faces: Neville Longbottom and his wife Hannah né Abbot (whose father would represent their family today) were standing with their extended family (of course Augusta would present the Longbottom family) Draco and Astoria Malfoy who held hands (which was kind of cute), stood with the elder Malfoys (no question Lucius would take his chair) who were deep in conversation with Padma and her partners (Luan would sit for the Rosiers). Professor (ex-professor) Slughorn (unfortunately he too had a seat) didn't seem to known with whom he should start a conversation first, due to all the prominence. Roger Davis, Ernie Mcmillian and Emmet Bones (all three representatives of their families) were laughing about something George Weasley had said and animated Adrian Purcy and Marcus Flint (both presenting houses) to join into the conversation. Minerva (proud representative of her house –and last remaining member) was holding a sleeping Victoire Weasley on her arm while talking to her parents (Bill would sit for the Weasley on demand of his father). Further down the room she discovered Harry (as the only Potter in existing of course he would be representing his house) nodding at something Nathaniel Selwyn (same as Harry –no members left) had to say of all people while Ginny and Parvarti laughed with one another. Theodore Nott (as his father was in Askaban the seat was his) was in a heated discussion with Katie Flint né Bell (her brother would sit for their house) and Blaise Zabini who was asked by Azael (cause he was older –by five minutes) and Sirius (both holding the chairmanship over this year's Council - as the Heart family was extinct) to represent his family. Molly Weasley was talking to Mrs. Greengrass while Mr. Greengrass (as the representative of his family) could be found in debate with the portrait of Severus Snape.

(Hermione was glad he would take his seat, for a while he had thought about passing it to his daughter) raised his glass in her direction when he caught her looking before he once again lost himself in a discussion with Amos Diggory (who was proud to be asked to be part of all this) and Charlie Weasley. Young Hector Fawley who was just twenty two (but as the last remaining member of his family had the hard duty to sit for the Fawley's) was standing with his former Head of House, Pomona Sprout who looked as if she was encouraging him.

Angelina Weasley né Johnson, pregnant with her first child, was standing with Oliver Wood (who would represent his family) and his wife –a professional Quidditch player (and muggle-born) from the Holy Harpies. On and on her eyes wandered over the Hall and for the first time in many years she saw happy faces and laughter between people who once had been enemies. Her eyes landed on Emiljan who stood with the Prewett twins and Susan but quickly turned in her direction as if he had felt her eyes on him. He smiled brightly at her, excused himself and made his way across the hall towards her. Past Kingsley (of course he had a seat) who seemed to be enamoured by Mrs. Zabini (who had just buried husband number seven. Hermione could only hope that Kingsley would be careful) and past the Parkinson's and Bulstrodes both had seats and were represented through the witches of the family (as their husbands rotted in Aszkaban).

"Hello, darling" Emiljan smiled at her. "Ready to change the world?"

"Yes, let us begin!" She smiled.

OOO

And changing the world they did. Not overnight. And not over a few month. But over the passing years they did accomplish what Hermione wished for. They disposed of that rubbish law which forced them to do the ritual in the first place (and a lot of other old outdated laws). They edited the Ministry of Magic (which was still the primary governing body of the Wizarding World) and modified the election progress. Hogwarts classes were renewed and three new classes added (Wizarding etiquette and traditions as well as Wizarding craftsmanship and Wizarding Law). They invented exchange programs for magical children born to muggles, so that they would learn as much about the magical world as about the muggle world (some members of the Council even voted to take them from their parents as soon as they showed magical talent and raise them completely in the Wizarding World but the majority was against it. Much to Hermione's relief).

Once a year the Council came together (and there was always a slight change regarding the attending families, which was a good thing in Hermione's opinion) and debate if there was a need for change. There were always heated discussions (sometimes even screaming matches –the temper of the Black family was widely known) and opposite opinions (funnily enough it had more to do with age than blood-status as the older magical folk had different views than the younger ones) but in the end they always managed to decide on what was best for all.

And what more could Hermione wish for? A world that turned to the better, every day a bit more.

Smiling she stood on the green lawn behind the Prewett Estate and watched the chaos around her. Dozens of children were laughing, screaming and chasing each other around, while their parents, friends and teachers lounged on picnic blankets or stood in little groups and chatted merrily between themselves (and some like Sirius and Finley played with them).

It was the first of August and like every year the seven witches and their wizards came together to celebrate with their family and friends.

"Hello darling," a voice beside her piped up followed by a second one from her other side. "Are you in need of a good wizard?"

"Or two," Azael added with a grin.

"Maybe," Hermione smiled at them and allowed them to pull her against them.

"Well," Emil murmeled against her hair. "Then you are in luck."

"That I am!" Hermione nodded and laughed. Life was good!

**End**


End file.
